1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a dot recording apparatus, a dot recording method and a computer program for the same.
2. Related Art
A printing apparatus that causes a plurality of recording heads, which discharge inks of different colors, to move reciprocally in relation to a recording material and performs printing by performing a main scan during the outward movement and during the return movement is known as the dot recording apparatus (for example, JP-A-6-22106). In the printing apparatus, pixel groups that are configured of m×n pixels are arranged so as not to be adjacent to one another within a region in which it is possible to print in one main scan. The recording is completed by performing the main scan multiple times using multiple interleaving patterns that are in an inter-complementary arrangement relationship.
However, in the printing apparatus of the related art described above, since the individual pixel groups have rectangular shapes, and the boundaries thereof are configured of sides that are parallel to the main scanning direction and sides that are parallel to the sub-scanning direction, a long boundary that extends in the main scanning direction and a long boundary that extends in the sub-scanning direction are formed due to the convergence of the boundaries of adjacent pixel groups. Therefore, there are problems in that banding (regions of image quality degradation) occurs easily along the long boundaries and easily becomes conspicuous. These problems are not limited to a printing apparatus, and are common problems in dot recording apparatuses that record dots on a recording medium (a dot recording medium).